


In Search of a Top

by DarkGingerSnaps25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Male Characters, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGingerSnaps25/pseuds/DarkGingerSnaps25
Summary: Harry just wants Ron to shag Draco and himself into the mattress.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: For some reason the tag section is not letting me input my own tags. So I'll put them here:
> 
> Past Hermione/Ron/Harry
> 
> Past Harry/Ron

"You - what now?!” Ron managed to wheeze out between gasps for air after having a huge coughing fit. 

His normally handsome and easygoing face was now covered in red and purple choke-induced splotches that clashed horribly with is freckles. 

Harry worriedly continued to pound on his back, mentally kicking himself for not waiting to state his request until after Ron had finished chewing.

He conjured up another glass of water and handed to his recovering best mate, then he steeled himself to repeat the words that had the other man choking in the first place. 

“I said, I want you to have a threesome with Draco and me.”

Ron took a heaping deep breath, gulped down the rest of the conjured water, and banged the empty glass on top of the sitting room table. 

“Harry mate, that’s not the sort of thing you spring on a bloke when he's stuffing dry-arsed crisps down his gullet.” Ron complained wiping at his watery red eyes. 

“Sorry,” Harry said earnestly. “I've been meaning to talk to you about this for weeks, and I just thought now would be a great time to bring it up.”

“Sure, you did.” Ron grumbled sarcastically under his breath. 

“So, what do you say?” Harry asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. 

“You and Draco want to have a threesome with me? Why? I mean, sure it’s a boost to the old ego, but the two of you have only been together for like, 6 months. Surely things in the bedroom haven't gotten stale already.” 

It was true. After a year of subtle flirting and amazing date nights, Harry and Draco decided to make things official a few months ago. And though this was the best relationship Harry had had, there was one facet to their dynamic they were still trying to work out: both men preferred to bottom. Sure, they had loads of fun with oral, and toys, and hand jobs, but they both found there was no substitute for a good solid shagging. 

“Well, I wouldn't say stale, but it would be fun to spice it up a bit.”

“And you both want to spice it up with me? I thought the Ferret hated me.” Ron said leaning back against the sofa. 

“He doesn't hate you Ron.” Harry said in a reassuring yet slightly annoyed tone because it seemed like every few months, they had the same conversation. 

Draco had done some serious soul-searching after the war and decided to dedicate his life to making amends and righting the wrongs his family had created with their hatred and bigotry. He made humble apologies to the Weasleys and Hermione, and worked hard to rebuild their world and regain the trust and respect of their community. Over time, Draco had become really good friends with the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione, but sometimes Ron thought there was still some underlying animosity between them. 

Harry went on, “He’s always friendly with you when he comes around, and he even gave you season tickets for the Cannons for your birthday last year, remember?”

“True,” Ron said scratching his chin. “Then why does he still call me Weasel?”

“Because you still call him Ferret.” Harry said a little exasperated. 

“That is also true.” Ron said with a smirk. “Don’t get me wrong, I am flattered by your interest, but why me?  
With all the posh model-types that he runs around with, I’m surprised you both haven't asked one of them.” 

“Listen Ron,” Harry said turning fully towards him. “We really want to do this with you because not only do we both think you are super fit but-,” Harry paused and looked away- feeling his cheeks redden at the thing he was about to admit next. “I might have also mentioned to him how absolutely amazing you are in bed.”

Ron's eyebrows shot into the fringes of his hair. “You told him about us!?” he asked sounding shocked. 

“Well,” Harry said quickly, “To be honest we were completely smashed when I did, and I thought that he had forgotten about it. Then one day he asked if you were the best lover that I had had, and I said yes. Since then, we've been plotting ways to get you in our bed.” 

Then Ron’s face turned really serious, “Yea, but did you mention anything about -?”

“No,” Harry replied quickly already knowing what Ron was asking. He wanted to know if Harry had said anything about the very rare times when Hermione would join in on their fun. Harry knew Ron was super protective of his wife, and he was too. “I would never ever be drunk enough to let that secret slip.” Harry said reassuringly. After a tense few seconds, Ron nodded, acknowledging his trust in his best mate. 

Then Ron asked, “Was I really your best lover?” 

Instantly a flood of erotic memories of Ron doing incredible things to his body and making him come harder than he ever had a washed Harry’s mind. He could actually feel himself harden at the thoughts.  
Harry blushed again at his sudden arousal and adjusted himself to relieve the building pressure. “Fuck yes.” He replied.

“Bloody hell, with a sexy statement like that, how could I say no.” Ron chuckled with a crimson blush of his own. “But Harry, it’s been ages since we've been together like that- I hardly remember what to do. And I’m not sure how Hermione would feel about this. She’s never had a problem with the two of us playing around, but I don’t know what she would think about getting another person involved”, he said seriously. 

“Don’t worry, I'm sure once things get started you will be great as usual. And I actually talked to her already about this and she gave us her blessings.”

“She did?” Ron said looking incredulous. “What did she say?” 

“She said to make sure we wear you out because you have been incredibly randy during this pregnancy, and she could use a little holiday.”

Ron let out a loud barking laugh. “That definitely sounds like her for sure.” Suddenly he stood up and started to gather his things. “Well, this is brilliant. Just let me know whenever the two of you are ready and I'll make sure to be available.” He made his way to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. 

Harry stood up and frowned at his impending departure. “Leaving so soon? I thought you were going to stick around to listen to the next Quidditch match with me.” 

“Sorry mate, I need to go home and have a talk with the Misses about putting in some overtime before she goes on her 'little holiday'.” Giving Harry a knowing wink, he tossed the powder in the flames, and disappeared into the green fumes.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what did he say?” Harry thought he heard Draco ask, but he was not sure. His brain was still mostly offline due to the mind-melting orgasm he had experienced a few moments ago. He and Draco were splayed out on his bed, basking in the hot and sticky aftermath of their vigorous oral sex-fest.

Shortly after Ron left, Harry decided to surprise Draco with dinner from their favorite restaurant. He brought it down to the blonde's apothecary since he was working late that night. To show his gratitude for such a thoughtful gesture, Draco returned to Harry's home and proceeded to gobble him senseless. The only thing Harry managed to say before Draco banished his clothes and dropped to his knees was, ‘I talked to Ron today’.

“Sorry, what was that?” Harry finally managed to say after becoming a bit more coherent.

Draco scooted towards him and laid his head on Harry’s chest. “It’s fine. We can talk about it later.” He said giving him a nice cuddle.

“No, I’m awake,” Harry said with a yawn. He always hated how sleepy he got after good sex. “He said he'd do it, seemed excited about it.”

Harry could feel Draco smile against his chest. “That’s great! I told you he would say yes.”

Harry let out a chuckle, “Yes dear, you were right, as always.” He said adding some playful cheek. “But you were completely spot on about telling him that we talked to Hermione first. He was still hesitant to do it until I mentioned her name. That was a good plan.”

“I figured that she would be the key to this whole thing. I’m just happy that she didn’t hex us both when we told her we wanted to shag her husband.” Draco said with a laugh. Harry laughed too because he knew she wouldn’t hex them, but he was still nervous when they spoke with her because he didn’t know how she would react. 

Since the beginning of their relationship, Hermione never had an issue with Ron and Harry occasionally hooking up. After the first time something sexual happened between the two, they ran and told her straight away. And not only was she completely okay with it but appeared a bit turned on by it as well. Hell, she even joined in on a couple of their trysts over the years. However, when it came to other people showing interest in Ron, her jealousy rivaled her husband’s.

Ron had blossomed into a beautiful man post-puberty. Thanks to Auror Academy, he lost his lankiness and gained a muscular physique that made people swoon. He often caught the eye of many women and a few men whenever he was out and about. And due to his oblivious nature, he oftentimes didn’t realize when these people were trying to chat him up. But Hermione did, and she would deliver a rebuff to them so icy that it would send them running.

Due to her over-protectiveness of him, Harry was terrified to incur her ire for even mentioning bringing an outsider into their comfortable sexual arrangement. But Draco had a feeling that she would be okay with it, and apparently, his hunch was correct because she quickly agreed when they brought it up.

That thought made Harry burst out with a laugh. “Draco, how did you know that Hermione would go for it?” he asked.

Harry could feel him smiling in his chest again. “She had all the tell-tale signs of a shagged-out woman in need of a break.” Draco laughed. “It must be hard for her to keep up with his monstrous libido when she’s that far along. His sexual appetite must be insatiable when she’s that way.” Harry just hummed in agreement and stroked his fingers through Draco’s platinum mane as they lay together. He had to distract himself from accidentally revealing that he intimately knew how randy Hermione‘s pregnant form made Ron. Those times he got to play with them were some of his favorite.

“Wow, so we’re going to do this?” Draco said hugging Harry tighter. “Mmm… tell me all about him again?” he said the last part with a purr.

Harry could feel Draco stiffened next to him. He loved how turned on the blonde man became when he told him stories about Ron.

“Well, you've seen him. He’s a large guy- large hands, large feet, large everything. He looks delicious with his kit off and has a nice arse. He has freckles everywhere too. Once, when I was giving him a knob job, I counted 7 freckles on it.” Harry said. That last statement made Draco moan.

Harry continued, “And speaking of knobs, he has a lovely one. A nice fat bell end that you can suck on for hours. His length is great, but his thickness makes you want to drool. It took almost a year for me to build up the confidence to ask him to shag me because I was afraid that it was going to hurt.” Harry chuckled.

“Please tell me about that first time.” Draco practically begged, incredibly turned on now. His hard shaft was digging into Harry’s hip. Harry closed his eyes and let his mind drift to that amazing memory.

“It happened during our second year at the Auror Academy. I had just broken up with my Muggle girlfriend Terri and was pretty gutted about it at the time. Ron had come over to my flat with his chest set and some beers intending to cheer me up. But that quickly dissolved into us snogging all evening. We somehow made it to my bed with only our pants on, and he was laying over my back with one of his huge hands gently pressed against my throat while he kissed and sucked on the side of my neck.

At the same time, he was grinding his massive cock against me and I felt like I was in paradise. Before that point, we only got each other off with our hands or our mouths because we both thought he was too big to shag me. But I always wanted him to, and that night I finally told him to fuck me. He was nervous at first and asked me like a million times if I was sure, and when he saw I was serious, he pulled my pants down to my knees and started to kiss all over my arse.

Merlin that felt so good. Then I felt a strange sensation inside me, which I now know was a cleansing charm, and Ron just opened me up and-" Harry paused and blushed furiously as he recalled the first time Ron licked his most intimate part.

“Go on,” Draco said with a husky voice. Harry could see that he was busy pleasuring himself under the sheets. The rhythm of his pale arm moving up and down behind his back was hypnotically enticing to Harry.

“Ron face-down and shoving his tongue into my hole was one of the hottest things I’ve ever experienced. After that, it was a bit of a blur, he stayed down there for a long time, licking and stretching me out. And I don’t even know where he got the lube from, but the next thing I knew he was pushing into me, and just as I thought it would, it hurt.” Harry laughed.

“But he was very gentle and patient, really took his time to help me adjust to his size. Felt like it was ages before he was all the way in, but when I was finally ready, goodness he gave it to me.” Harry said now hard and leaking. At some point during the story, he gave in and started to mirror Draco's actions. He made the blonde suck on his fingers to get them nice and wet, then reached down between his own legs and stroked his hungry entrance.

“Merlin, I felt so full. It still hurt a bit, but the pleasure of him nailing me over and over again with his fat cockhead totally blew my fucking mind. But the best part was when he choked me-" Harry's words were suddenly muffled when Draco smashed their lips together with his fingers furiously pumping in and out of himself. Harry picked up the speed of the hand that he used to fuck his own hole, and just opened his mouth to let Draco suck on his tongue. It was a wonderfully obscene kiss, and in a few short moments, both men were panting and shooting their hot seed onto each other. The last thing Harry remembered before passing out from coming so hard was Draco sucking on his fingers and licking them clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.


End file.
